Mixed-reality computer systems have recently received significant interest for their ability to create immersive experiences for users. Mixed-reality systems include virtual reality, augmented reality, and other systems that incorporate virtual elements into a real-world environment.
One particular interest in mixed-reality applications is the ability for multiple users to have common shared experiences within a shared mixed-reality worldspace. For example, a first user may create a mixed-reality element that is accessed and viewed by others that are navigating through the shared worldspace. However, several technical challenges and obstacles have to be addressed to allow a seamless shared experience. For example, the respective mixed-reality systems need to establish some form of common coordinates. The recent emergence of mixed-reality applications for mobile computing devices has, at least in part, been enabled by advances in Simultaneous Location and Mapping (“SLAM”) tracking systems and the broad availability of mobile depth camera modules. Convincing and seamless experiences in a shared mixed-reality worldspace can be accomplished by sharing accurately registered SLAM coordinate systems between client devices.
Sharing SLAM coordinate systems with large mixed-reality worldspaces can be memory and processor intensive. For example, sharing large numbers of key frames between different devices often involves sending the same large amounts of data to and from multiple devices. Transmitting such large amounts of data can lead to both network performance issues due to constrained bandwidth and memory issues at each user device. Accordingly, there is a need for improved shared SLAM coordinate systems that are band-width and memory efficient.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.